


play me your song

by Faye_Reynolds



Series: tumblr au prompts [22]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M, band!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: frommy tumblr post





	play me your song

**Author's Note:**

> from [my tumblr post](http://thecompanyofheroes.co.vu/post/162819046398/leckie-x-chuckler-bandau-of-all-the-things)

of all the things that robert leckie thought would bring his world to a screeching halt, “creative differences” wasn’t even on the list. yet here he stood, in the middle of a hotel room, in complete and total agony. six years of nonstop tours and nonstop fears, heated arguments and heated clubs, broken strings and broken hearts, and his best friend had just told him that he wanted out. forever. out of the tour, out of the band, and out of leckie’s life. he wasn’t sure when everything went so wrong. they were popular, but not so much that fame could get to their head, they had a nice following full of fans that truly understood what they were trying to say, and they had each other which was all leckie ever wanted. he thought they were living the life they’d wanted since they were teenagers in a garage. he thought they were happy. and now, lew wanted out, but he wouldn’t tell leckie why. so the night before lew is supposedly leaving, leckie ignores lew’s demand to be left alone and barges into his room to demand an explanation for why he was tearing leckie’s world apart. what he receives in return is something he’d always hoped for, but never expected to hear.

* * *

 

leckie was pacing angry groves into the floor of his room.

lew had insisted they finish the tour and they had. tonight, unbeknownst to their fans, had been their last show. lew performed as he always did, wide smiles and a powerhouse on his own. and leckie…he’d almost forgotten what was going on behind the scenes. the constant arguing and anger he could feel coming from lew anytime he’d even so much glaced in the other man’s direction. 

it’d been two months of this and leckie didn’t know when everything went sideways. the only thing that had changed was that leckie’s oldest friend, vera, had joined their tour. she’d wanted to get into the music scene for a while and leckie had offered to let her tour with them and see what happened. he could understand if lew felt like the third wheel sometimes, vera and he were a close as brother and sister, but he didn’t think that would cause lew to be so volatile.

he was at a loss and if he was going to lose lew, forever, he wanted to damn well know why.

he stormed out of his room, down the hall and burst into lew’s room without knock. 

“what the _fuck_  is your problem chuckler?” not the best way to start this conversation, but his was pissed goddamn it.

“i’ll call you back runner.” lew hung up the phone and leveled a glare towards leckie.

“what do you want, leck?” he sounded tired and sad and leckie didn’t like it. lew sat down heavily on his bed like the weight of something heavy was weighing on his shoulders.

but he was still mad.

“i want to know the  _real_  reason you’re leaving me.”

leckie was surprised by his choice of words. he meant to say the band, but found out he was more upset by lew choosing to leave  _him,_ the band be damned.

“leck,  _please leave.”_

leckie walked to lew and sat in front of the other man on the coffee table.

“no. not until you tell me what’s changed. i-i can’t let you leave until i know.”

it took a long time for lew to speak and leckie noticed his hands shaking.

“i…”

lew looked up and leckie’s heart stopped at the absolutely wrecked expression on his best friend’s face.

lew sighed, “i can’t fucking do this.” he got up and crossed the room, stopping in front of the windows.

“lew…just…. _why_?”

lew groaned, “because of  _her_!”

lew’s eyes widened, like he didn’t expected to say it, but he stood defiantly nonetheless. 

leckie swallowed hard, “who? vera?”

lew sighed again, both in relief and exasperation, and so very tired.

“yeah.” he answered, voice small. 

“w-why?” leckie asked, confused.

lew was silent once again and leckie crossed the room to stand in front of him.

“look lew, if you’ve felt like…like a third-wheel i’m sorry. i just haven’t seen vera in years and she’s been my friend since we were kids. we’ve just been trying to rekindle our friendship.”

lew pushed leckie away, “ _friendship?”_ he asked in disgust, “is that what we’re calling in now?”

leckie could feel the pieces falling together in his head but they weren’t falling fast enough.

“yeah, friendship.”

“i’m not stupid, leck. i know what’s really going on.”

leckie threw his arms out, “well would mind explaining to me what the fuck’s going on because i’m at a loss here lew.”

“you’re  _fucking_ her!”

leckie burst into laughter, despite the tension that was in the room. 

“you,” he laughed again, “you think that…me and vera? lew, she’s gay!”

the look on lew’s face would made leckie laugh again, but there was still something eating away at him. if only he could figure out what it was.

“oh… _oh.”_ lew looked like he was struggling with something before he started to look uncomfortable. he gaze was constantly shifting from leckie to other parts of the room.

then it clicked.

“lew?”

lew was looking very interested in the carpet of his room while leckie slowly approached him.

“why would me being with vera make you want to leave?”

lew looked up suddenly, and if leckie didn’t know any better, he’d say his best friend looked scared.

“please don’t make me answer that.”

“i won’t make you,” leckie put his hands up in surrender, “but i really would like to know the answer.”

lew took a step away, “leck  _please.”_

leckie shrugged and lew thought he was going to give up but then he smiled and lew and he knew he was fucked.

as fucked as the day he’d discovered that he loved leckie more than any friend should. as fucked as when he was jealous of the fans flirting with him. as fucked as he was when his dreams became less of him and leckie playing together and more of him and leckie  _playing_  together. as fucked as he was when he discovered he was in love with his best friend.

leckie was still smiling at lew, like the cat that caught the canary.

“lew are…are you in love with me?”

lew gasped and he averted leckie’s gaze, knowing his eyes would betray him.

“ _leck.”_

 _“_ i-i only ask because i want to know if the feeling is mutual.”

lew’s head shot up so fast his neck cracked, “what?”

leckie let out a small, happy laugh.

“lew jergens, you’re as oblivious as you are tall. i’ve loved you since we played our first show in that shitty dive bar in chicago.”

“god i hated that place.” lew laughed, feeling light and shocked and scared.

“me too, but when i saw your face after we finished our set, i knew i never wanted to be anywhere without you.”

lew’s breath caught in his throat. 

“leck, i lo-”

“don’t,” now leckie looked scared, “don’t say it if you don’t mean it.”

lew just smiled and in an instant he was pulling his best friend towards him.

“i love you robert leckie, i have for a long time.”

when he pressed his lips to leckie’s for the first time, everything in his life slid into place and he knew he never wanted to kiss anyone else ever again. 


End file.
